The invention relates to a circuit arrangement for a quartz-controlled electric clock, comprising an oscillator stage, frequency divider stages, pulse shaper stages and two output stages (output buffers) for controlling the drive, wherein the stages are constructed with MIS (Metal-Insulator-Semiconductor) field effect transistors. The output stages are frequently known as output buffers. In this case it is a question of low-voltage electronic switches by which, after, in each case, for example, one second, the direction of rotation of the clock drive motor is changed.